Learing to Love
by Hivebent 4 Life
Summary: Being the new girl is hard for Aradia even though it happens to her often. She vows to not make attachments that is until by chance she is saved by a teen she doesn't even know. Sollux has never known love since his parents murder. He stumbles across Aradia and saves her wrapping her up in highschool drama and gang affairs. How will the pair help eachother learn to love? Humanstuck
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiho everyone! Ready for some Humanstuck AradiaXSollux action. Updates every 1-2 week. Let's get this fanfic on the road.

Aradia stared thoughtfully out the window her eyes scanning the seemingly never ending grassy hills that rolled across the horizion. The young woman had recently been uprooted from her home yet again. She was used to it by now. Her father was a banker working for a huge bank incorpartion and they often moved from city to cit never staying in the same spot for more than a year. She had gotten used to new schools and no friends. She was okay with it now. Her mothers voice called back to her from the front seat. "Where here sweetheart! Look at that skyline." Aradia turned her head and stared the skyline that would become her new home. "Welcome to Houston honey!"

A little while later the family stopped at an apartment complex that towered above the city. The tirless of unpacking began. When all was said and done Aradia flopped down on her bed worn out from the days travel. She was about to let her eyes slip close and take a small nap when she heard her mother call her name. "Aradia, could you come here?" She sighed heavily and groggily rolled off her crimson comfter. As she opened the door and walked into the living room she already knew what conversation she was about to have. She had had it a million times. Her mother patted the seat next to her on the couch and Aradia had no choice but to sit down.

"Honey, I know how hard moving is on you. It makes me sad to see that you can never properly settle down anywhere before we pick up and leave," She paused trying to think what to say. "I just want the best for you though. Houston is a great place! You'll love it here and you'll make so many friends!" She sounded like she was tring to convince herself.

Aradia put on a brave smile. "I'm sure I will mom." Before she had arrived though she had made a promise that she wouldn't have any friends or make any attachments. She didn't want to have to say goodbye again.

Her mother gave a grin. "How about you go exploring for awhile. I know how you love that." This was true. The senior in highschool had always loved to explore and had a rather intense curiosity. As a child she would make forts and pretend they were ruins and she was an indiana jones trecking through the jungle looking for a glittering acient treasure.

"Sure mom." Aradia stood up and grabbed her phone stuffing it in her pocket. She grabbed a jacket just in case it was chilly.

"Be back before dinner."

"Sure thing Mom!" Aradia called back before heading out the door and to the elevator. She pressed the down button and waited paitently for the elevator to arrive. When it did she walked in. She was alone in the elevator. It decended and arrived finally on the first floor. She stepped out then walked through the lobby and out into the September air. There was a slight chill that nipped at her exposed hands which she quickly shoved in her pockets and walked down the sidewalks and past the bustling streets.

Aradia payed no heed to where she was going as she twisted and tured through streets avoiding shadowey allyways. She left those dark pathways for another adventure through the concrete jungle. Jegus she was such a nerd. After a while she found she was the only one on the side walk and the sun was waning on the horizon. She was about to turn around and head home when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. She turned her head slowly and saw a huge man standing in the place from which she had came and where she meant to go. The young woman turned her head foward and walked swiftly around the corner and onto the next street. Her heart raced as she turned around again and saw the same towering man following her. She broke into a run.

Aradia's feet slammed against the concrete as she raced through the maze of deserted streets. Her heart jumped when she heard the thudding of heavy steps behind her. She kept running twisting and turning around corners. If she had not been running from a scary man she would have compared the mazework of back alleys to acient ruins dying to be explored by none other than her favorite movie hero Indiana Jones. In her haste and in her fear she didn't see the out streched foot sticking out from behind the next turn. Her foot snagged against the other and she tripped falling flat on her face. She cried out as she hit the apshalt rather hard. The man who had tripped her snickered. "Looks like we caught another brat, Boxcars." Aradia snickered inwardly despite the situation. What kind of a name was Boxcars?

He only grunted in reply and she felt the ground shake as he walked toward her. The bulky man roughly yanked her up by the arm. That's when the realization that she was being kidnapped hit her hard. She began to kick and scream and struggle. Her efforts seem to have no effect on the man however. the shorter one scowled. "Damnit how I wish the lady would just let me stab the stupid brats we abduct there always so noisy." He rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. The man holding her put a hand over her mouth muffling her screams. "Will you just shut the fuck up already? Get her into the car."

"Roger Slick." The trio spun around and began to walk through the maze of alley ways. _Oh my god i'm getting kidnapped. Think Aradia. Think. _Aradia closed her eyes in concentration racking her brain for a solution. Suddenly the man holding her came to an arubt stop and gave a low growl. "Looks like the punks found us." Aradia's eyes snapped open and she was startled and relived to find three teenagers around her age blocking the exit of the alley. The one who stood on the left was ripped with muscles along his arms that were exposed since he was wearing a tank top. He was tall and towered over Aradia almost reaching her kidnapper's height. He was tanned and his hair was jet black. Spanish decent if she was correct. The one who stood on the right was short and scrawny. His hair was red and his skin was rather pale. Freckles showed on his cheeks and he wore a rather pissed off expression.

Her eyes finally settled on the one in the middle which she presumed to be the leader. He was tall and thin but not scrawny like the guy on the left. He was sleek and built like a soccer player. He wore a confident smirk on his face that made you think he would get whatever he wanted when he wanted it. He had brown hair that was a few shades darker than Aradia's. The most intruging thing about him though was that he wore 3-D looking glasses. They were oval rimmed with the right one being blue and the left one being red. Aradia could not see his eyes through them and she most certainly could not keep your eyes off him. Aradia then realized that while she had been anylizing the trio she had completly missed the conversation between the groups. The man holding her stumbled backwards as the teenager in the muscle shirt ran up and punched the man holding her in the face causing him to stumble backwards. he let go of her and suddenly remebering the situation she bolted. She sprinted through the lamp lit streets to her apartment complex and did not stop until she reached her bed and flopped down on it with a adreniline, fear, and tired huff. That had been the most terrifiying experince in her life but none of that was on her mind right now. As she closed her eyes there was only one image imprinted on her eyelids. The face off the boy with the funny glasses. She slept puzzling over what color his eyes were.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It seriously made my day especially since all of that happened a day or two after I put the story up. This chapter will be in Sollux pv so lets get on with the story. :)

The alarm on the clock blared throughout the room. Sollux groaned as the ear wrenching sound awakened him from his slumber. He threw the mustard yellow sheets off of him and reached a hand to turn off the annoying device. He sighed as the deafening alarm was shut off. He unwillingly rolled out of bed and stood up with a yawn. He glanced down at what he was wearing and realized he had fallen asleep in his clothes, again. _Oh well, _he thought, _at least I won't have to change. _He opened the door and walked into the small kitchen were his roommate was already waiting with a scowl on his face. Sollux smirked. Karkat was a red haired teen with freckles dotting his face. He wore a permanent scowl and was always so pissed off and pushy. He was also very fun to tease. The red head turned to Sollux and scowled. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face fuckass," Karkat said rather loudly. Sollux smiled.

"Morning to you to little miss sunshine. Where's breakfast?" His lisp was prominent as he spoke.

"Since when am I your fucking maid asshole? Make some for your self." Sollux grinned wider.

"Are you sure? I could tell Terezi about your-" He was quickly cut off by Karkat.

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"I would," Sollux responded meeting his eyes. Karkat huffed angrily in defeat.

"Fine asshole." Karkat turned and grabbed a box of cereal out of the pantry. Sollux walked away happily. He had succeeded in triumphing over Karkat once again. He sat down and waited patiently for Karkat to finish. It wasn't long before the red head returned with two bowls of cereal. he slammed down the bowl in front of Sollux. "Your fucking welcome." Sollux smirked and began eating. Within minutes he finished and placed the empty bowl in the sink.

Sollux walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth the minty taste wiping away the fruity taste of the cereal. As he spit he looked at his face closely in the mirror. On his left cheeck was a bruise from the previous night. He had been wandering the streets with Karkat and Equius looking for a gang of murders nick named the midnight crew. Normally he wouldn't care in the slightest about petty theives, but they had done something to him that he could not forgive. They needed to pay. He scowled at the thoughts of the Midnight Crew but pulled himself together at the thoguht of the girl he had saved. Sollux remeber her staring at him. He blushed slightly and rembered that he to had been staring at her. She pretty to say the least. She had long light brown hiar that was unruly in places. She had deep brown eyes that were warm and kind like a hearth. _She is bea-_ he cut his own thoughts off. _You only saw her once her idiot. You don't even know her name. Not like it matters, you won't ever see her again._ He sighed then stared at his eyes in his reflection. Sollux's eyes were the reason he always wore normal glasses that had red and blue lenses. He was born with two different colored eyes. One was a striking ice blue and the other was a light hazel with gold speckles. As a child he had always been teased about it. He always had his mother and father though to help him through it but when they... left he decided to just keep it a secret. Only one other person knew and that was his roomate Karkat. He sighed and grabbed the glasses on the table and placed them over his eyes. He walked out of the bathroom to a scowling short Karkat. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever shorty. Let's get down stairs before we miss the bus, again."

"Shut up freak of nature." The pair then grabbed their backpack's that waited by the door and walked out of their run down apartment. Sollux locked it behind him then ran down the flights of stairs to the first level, beating Karkat there. He walked through the lobby and out the doors to barley catch the school bus before it left. His empty seat in the back was open as usual and he slumped into the uncomfortable worn down chair and looked out the window as the bus learched foward. He watched as the city flew by him. The bus eventually came to a stop at an unfamilar apartment complex. He frowned. Sollux didn't remeber ever stoping at this paticular building. It looked nice and it seemed to scrape the clouds. It must have been some fancy apartment like the one Feferi, Equius, Vriska, and Eridan lived in. A girl around his age stepped in. She had her head lowered shyly so he couldn't make out her face. She had messy light brown curls, and he grew a little nervous once he realized she was walking toward him. Sollux looked around hoping she was heading toward another seat but as he did he realized that his seat was the only one open. She stopped in the aisle to his right.

"Um mind if I sit with you?" Her quiet voice asked as she looked up her hair falling out of her face. His eyes widened a bit as he reconized her and she saw her choclate brown eyes do the same as well. She was the girl from last night. The same one his gang and him had saved. He took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. _Play it cool Captor. _Sollux shrugged.

"Whatever." The girl smiled smally and plopped into the seat next to him anbd set down her bag. As the bus started up again neither of them spoke to eachother. Sollux guessed that like him she was lost in her own thoughts. There was one thing on his mind. _What is her name._ He gathered his courage and turned to her and found that she was staring at him. Both of them began to speak.

"Hey I was wondering if-" They both stopped. "Oh you first." The girl flushed.

"Sorry. I um only wanted to know your name," She stated still blushing.

"Sollux, Sollux Captor," Sollux replied his lisp shining through. He cursed himself in his head. G_og dammit! Stupid lisp! _He was suprised though when she didn't smile, or snicker, or laugh at his funny way of speaking. She didn't even seem to care.

"Hi Sollux. I'm Aradia Megido." _Aradia, what a pretty name. _He wish he had the couarge to say it aloud. They both fell into a comfortable silence as the bus trucked to the small highschool known as Westwood. The bus slowed to a stop and everyone filed out. Aradia stood up and whispered in a quiet voice. "Thanks for saving me." Then she walked out of the yellow bus. Sollux was rather dumb struck by her and he had no idea way. After a few minutes the bus driver yelled back at him.

"Hey Captor! Are you going to stand there goo goo eyeing all day! Your'e gonna be late." Sollux immediantly snapped out of it. He quickly grabbed his stuff then ran down the asile and out of the bus. Even though he rushed to get to class there was still only one thing on his mind. _Her name is Aradia. Aradia Megido._


End file.
